Dolburger Conflict
The Dolburger Conflict was a brief war fought between the forces of House Shephard and Lucernian loyalists against bandits led by the traitor Edward Shephard. The Dolburger Conflict would start off as a simple stamping out of a small bandit force, but after the betrayal of Edward Shephard the bandits begin to gain the support of several other bandit forces nearbye, and from this the forces of the Lucernians were forced into a brutal guerilla fight which took a long time to reach its zenith. The Dolburger Conflict was one of the many bandit wars that have been waged by the forces of the Lucernians as the only strategy that Bill Lovie appeared willing to use was to wait for the forces to gain critical mass and then to send in a large force to wipe them out. Background The Truth Brigade Main Article : The Truth Brigade : '' "I found a companionship, and a love amongst those bandits in a way that I had never felt in my entire life. It wasn't that I agreed with what we were doing it was as simple as I couldn't not be with them. Even when it might cost me everything in my life I couldn't stay away from them, and I definetly couldn't stay away from her."'' : -Edward Shephard During his time at Vorhelm he befriended a group of youths in the nearbye village that made their living by robbing merchants travelling on the roads nearby. Amongst these bandits was Emmy Pratter of whom he became deeply attatched to as they both found a peace in eachother, and their connection grew. As time went on she would persuade him to actually take part in the banditry, and as he did this their final bond was created. The love that the two held for eachother was above anything else either of them felt, and for this reason she was able to finally forget the horrors of her youth, and Edward was able to move past his anger for a time. As this continued Edward would alongside Emmy became a leadership member of the Truth Brigade and with him in a control position there skill and strategy lifted itself immensly. Through his leadership they became notorious enough that he was ordered to put an end to them by the highest ranks of the nearbye village. Since he was in charge of the garrison he made little effort to actually stop them, and this led to a continued question of what he was doing in Vorhelm. Trenlik would be sent north from Tree Hill on the trail of finding Jada Oakheart of whom had left House Oakheart searching for her beloved brother Han Oakheart and in this search had become a member of the Truth Brigade a small but growing bandit force in the lands of House Shephard, and searching for Jada was difficult for Trenlik as he made the mistake of trusting Edward Shephard of whom imprisoned him in the dungeons of Vorhelm. Imprisoned within the walls of Vorhelm Trenlik would remain in this position until after several weeks he was approached by Jada Oakheart and swearing himself to her protection he would join the Truth Brigade. The Conflict : '' "In the back of my mind I knew that there was the possibility of House Shephard sending in a larger amount of forces, I just didn't think they would send so many. When my cousin Jack arrived at the head of the force I knew I was in serious trouble, and they were going to wipe out everything I had come to love. In that moment I realized what was more important then my birth family."'' : -Edward Shephard While Edward Shephard had failed to act on the bandits in Vorhelm his family in Lucerne had been sent letters asking for assistence, and some of them hinted that the young Edward Shephard could be involved in the actually bandits. With this in mind the Lucernians led by House Shephard would mass forces and move towards Vorhelm where they planned to completely wipe out the bandits and bring Edward in for questioning. His cousins Jack, and Sawyer Shephard would be sent alongside a sizeable force of House Shephard to deal with the situation and when they arrived the usually unemotional Edward found himself unable to turn against those he had come to love, and this led to him abandoning his post and joining the bandits in the forest. The conflict would become known as the Dolburger Conflict after the fact that Edward ran away from his cousins while they were searching on the Dolburger river. Forest Fight As the Truth Brigade was completely surrounded in their last hold out and their other bandit allies had retreated away, they all knew that the final battle was upon them. The Truth Brigades hid themselves in the trees, and anywhere they possibly could, and when the forces of Jack, and Sawyer arrived it took hours to get inside and they took terrible casualties to the dug in forces of the Truth Brigade. Jack, and Sawyer who in the final battle captured their cousin and his bandit wife Emmy and brought them north where they were placed in the prison of Ostfeld. Category:History of Lucerne Category:History of House Shephard Category:War